Taking Chances
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Life is one big chance... Sometimes it is best to grab it when it appears incase it disappears forever.


Taking Chances

By Jaye Reid

Commenced 26/8/1999

Completed 30/8/1999

Disclaimer:

Southern Star, the Seven Network and the writers of Blue Heelers own the characters portrayed in my story. I own the story though. It's mine, all mine!!!!!!

Authors notes: It is written in the present, which feels really strange to write. After concentrating on my series based in the future, I am starting to get used to Bec., Josh. and Jason all having a joke with each other, and Paul annoying the hell out of Maggie!! Jack finally playing happy families with Claire and Maggie being by herself, (well for the time being anyway!!!) trying to figure out what the hell she is doing back in Mt. Thomas!

Writing something that is now, takes a bit of effort.

Anyway, I hope it is worth the read.

~~~

Jack was cozy in his bed. Dreaming of riding through the State Forest. Down gully's, up steep rises. His horse moving over the uneven ground with little effort. But what was that smell? Smoke? A bushfire?

He tired to pull his horse up. But she wouldn't stop.

He woke with a start. It was just a dream he sleepily thought to himself. But there was that smell…….

It *was* smoke.

He jumped out of bed.

Fire! Got to get out.

He ran along the hallway, yelling and pounding on doors.

He raced downstairs.

The smoke was thick.

It consumed all the air in his lungs on first breath.

He reeled back coughing, choking.

He raced back upstairs, stopping people from going down the stairs.

"The smoke's too thick," he yelled. There had to be another way.

"Chris, Chris! We have to get out. We can't go downstairs, how do we get out?"

Chris' face was filled with panic. A look Jack had never seen on the Publican before.

"Chris?" He made her look directly at her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. He repeated slowly "How do we get out from up here?"

She looked at him with a blank stare. And, then, as if someone had flicked on a switch, she came to life.

"There's a window, down the end of the hall," she said, "there is a ledge, and the roof of the garage next door."

"Okay everyone," yelled Jack taking control, "You heard, end of the hallway."

He raced down and threw the window open. In the distance he could hear the fire siren sounding. At least help would be there soon.

"How many guests tonight Chris?" asked Jack as he helped the people out the window.

"Four," she replied, "and then there is just you, me and Jo."

"Jo!!" exclaimed Jack wildly. Where was that woman? "Chris, you get out, I'm going to go and get Jo."

"Hurry Jack," Chris called after him as her raced back down the passage.

"Bloody deaf woman," Jack said aloud. Why did she have to be such a sound sleeper.

Jack bashed on her door.

"Jo! Wake up. It's Jack." He paused, nothing. By this stage, the smoke was getting thicker making it harder to breath.

"Jo! Get out!!" he yelled. Still no sound from within the room.

Ahhhh hell thought Jack. He would have to break the door down. What was it with this woman? She would sleep through an earthquake. Then he had a sickening thought.

What if the fire had spread up towards her room first?

What if she was unconscious?

He had three attempts before breaking the door open. The room was relatively free from smoke. Thank goodness Jack thought.

Jo. rolled over sleepily. "Jack? What….??"

Her question was answered without a response from Jack. The smoke, now finding another space to consume, rushed around him and into the room.

"Come on," he yelled, "I don't know how much time we have."

"My things……" cried Jo., jumping out of the bed, "all my stuff!"

"I don't care about your things you stupid woman," he yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the doorway, "Come on, NOW!! MOVE!"

Jo. was startled by his forcefulness. She had no option but to go with him, his strong hand not letting go. He virtually dragged her along the hallway to the window. She had difficulty keeping up with his broad strides.

They reached the open window.

"Along the ledge to the garage roof at the end," he instructed.

She paused.

"What about you?"

"Don't bloody well worry about me," he replied. "I'll be right behind you. Now move it or do I have to give you a shove?"

She didn't wait to find out if he was serious or not. She hurried out the window as she was told.

The fire brigade had arrived. They were unraveling hoses. Once out the window, Jack could see the blue flashing lights of the patrol car speeding along the street.

"Come on, come on," he said to Jo.

"Look, I'm going as fast as I can," she snapped back.

"But not fast enough," he replied.

Soon they were both standing on the ground. The fire brigade trying to bring the fire under control. The main source of the seemed to be stemming from the kitchen. But from where they were standing it was difficult to tell how far it had spread.

They were standing side by side, watching.

Ben ran over to them.

"You guys okay?" he asked putting his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Yeah, fine," he replied, "everyone's out."

"All my stuff is up there though," said Jo. looking up at the building. I didn't get a chance to grab anything."

"For God sake!" exclaimed Jack, "will you forget about your things!"

He looked at her. "You're out and you're alive. At least be thankful about that!"

With that, he stormed off to where Chris was standing with the other hotel guests, leaving Ben and Jo. standing there together.

"What was that about?" Ben asked Jo., looking over at Jack talking to Chris.

"He's in a real foul mood," replied Jo. "I've never seen him like this. I thought we were friends, but maybe I was wrong….."

"Don't take it to heart. "Probably just a reaction to all of this," replied Ben, nodding toward the smoldering building.

It was almost daylight when the fire brigade started to pack up.

The fire had destroyed the kitchen, laundry and the hallway between the kitchen and the dining room. The cellar could be seen through the burnt out floor in the kitchen. The upstairs area seemed to be untouched by the flames. It was going to be awhile before a full inspection could be make as to whether the damage was repairable. 

Jack and Jo. headed back to the station with Ben. They left P.J. and Maggie at the scene.

Ben had phoned P.J. and got him out of his nice warm bed with his nice warm girlfriend.. Maggie was annoyed at the interruption to her sleep, but when P.J. told her where the fire was, she quickly jumped out of bed too.

P.J. hated fires. It didn't seem to matter to him what was burning or had been burnt. They all gave him a sick feeling. He was over talking to the fire brigade captain.

Maggie was comforting Chris.

"I don't know if I can come back from this," said Chris looking at the burnt remains of the back of the Imperial. "I mean what if it has to be demolished? I don't know if I could go through rebuilding."

"Hey, come on Chris," said Maggie, putting her arm around Chris' shoulder, "you will get through it. You have to. Where are we going to drink if you don't?" Maggie trying to lighten the mood, "And you better do it quickly, because they will all end up on my doorstep in the meantime, and I am NOT having that!"

Chris smiled at Maggie. She always had the right words.

The car journey back to the station with Ben was quiet. Jack and Jo. both sat in the back. Not saying a word to each other. Ben had attempted conversation, but had given up.

When they arrived at the station, they both went and sat in their respective chairs, still not talking.

Ben broke the silence. "Why don't you both come into the watch-house and have a shower. I will find you something to wear."

"Sounds good," replied Jack.

"Jo?" asked Ben.

"No, I think I will sit here for a bit. Maybe later," she replied.

"Okay," said Ben, "well just wander in when you are ready. I should have a jumper or something. Anything would be better than that Essendon one."

Jo. smiled at Ben, but has a sad distant look on her face.

Ben and Jack walked out the back door of the station, heading to the Watch-house.

Ben and Jack had just arrived back from the watch-house as Maggie and P.J. wandered in, Maggie still in civvies.

Jo had not moved from her chair.

"Hey Jo. why don't you go and have that shower? I don't think Jack used all the hot water." Said Ben. "I'm sure I can find something for you to put on."

"I should change into uniform," replied Jo. "Have to start shift soon."

"Nah, look if I were you two, I would take the morning off, I can't see that the Boss will be too worried," replied Ben, "And it isn't as if we are run off our feet at the moment."

"Yeah," agreed Maggie, "better still, I doubt that Ben would have anything half decent for you to wear, why don't you come back to my place. I'm not on until this afternoon and I think I could find you something a little more fashionable than the Acting Sgt. over there could."

Ben pulled a face at Maggie, and Jo. agreed to go.

"They are getting someone to inspect the Imperial later this morning," said P.J. heading for his office, "you should be right to go and get your belongings later today."

" *Jo.'s precious belongings*," mocked Jack.

Everyone looked at him. The tone he used was one that they hadn't heard from him before. Everyone but Jo. ignored him, they put it down to stress. But Jo. was hurt by the remark.

Jo. and Maggie were about to leave when Maggie had a sudden thought.

"Ah, Jo. I will be a second," she said and headed into P.J.'s office.

P.J. looked up at her as she entered the room.

"Thought you were going home?" he quizzed.

"Well, I have a problem with that," she replied.

"Oh, yeah……. we went to the scene together in *my* car didn't we?" he grinned. "You need transport?"

"Yes I do," she replied.

"Here catch!" He threw her the keys. "Don't get a dint in it or else! You can give it a wash while you are at it too."

"Ha! In your dreams Detective!" she laughed as she turned and left.

Tom arrived at the station, just as Maggie and Jo. were leaving. He had also been down at the Imperial talking to Chris. He agreed that Jack and Jo. should at least take the morning off, but Jack insisted on working, and went to the locker room to get changed. The phone rang, it was for P.J. Ben put the call through to his office.

"How is he?" Tom asked Ben of Jack after he had left the room.

"Okay, I think," replied Ben, "he has been a bit short with Jo., but I will keep an eye on him out here today. If I think he isn't coping then I will let you know."

"Yes do that," replied Tom as he went into his office closing the door behind him.

Ben was alone in the office for only a few seconds before P.J. came wandering out of his office.

"Where's everyone gone?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm the only one you really need," joked Ben with a grin. "I just carry everyone else around here."

"Oh, yeah, sure," came P.J.'s reply.

"Hey mate," quizzed Ben, "Maggie taken your car? You pick her up from *her* place on the way to the Imperial did you?"

"Now Benny boy," grinned P.J., "that would be telling wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would," came the reply.

"Well, then, I guess I'm not telling!" smirked P.J. "I want to go back over to the Imperial. Do you think you can spare Jack to take me."

"Since *your* car is busy? I suppose I can do that," said Ben. "But can you keep an eye on him? He really flew off the handle at Jo. this morning and he has been in a mood with her since."

"Yeah, I can do that……."

"Do what?" asked Jack coming out of the locker room.

"Ah, Jack, mate," said P.J., "I need you to take me over to the Imperial. I have just been speaking to the fireies, they said we can go in for a look."

"What's wrong with your car?" asked Jack, not really keen about going back to the Imperial just yet.

"Nothing mate," he replied, "just that it isn't here. Maggie has it at the moment."

"Yeah, okay then," Jack replied, "you want to go now I suppose?"

"When you are ready Junior Constable," P.J. replied.

Jack shrugged, "Okay then, let's go."

Ben nodded at P.J. when Jack couldn't see. P.J. mouthed that he would deal with it. And deal with it he did, in true P.J. fashion. As subtle as a sledge hammer!

They were in the car heading down the street.

"So," asked P.J., "you and Jo. have a lovers tiff?"

"It's not like that," replied Jack shortly.

"No, well what is it like then?" he was good at pushing the point.

"Nothing."

"Nah, it's not nothing Jack my lad. What gives?"

"Just bloody well leave it will you P.J.!!" Jack exploded.

"No. I won't. Now pull the car over here." He instructed.

"What for?" asked Jack.

"Just do as you are *told* Constable!" came P.J.'s reply. "NOW!"

Jack flicked the left-hand indicator on and pulled off the road.

"What?" barked Jack.

"Okay, now just calm down," said P.J. "There is only you and me here Jack. Come on, talk about it. Look, I'm not really one to talk about my own private life, but hey, I know what it's like to be in love with someone who hasn't really looked at you as anything more than a friend. Been there mate. I know where you are coming from."

Everything that had been building up inside Jack since early that morning and perhaps for a long while, just burst out from within him.

P.J. just let him ramble, he could see that was what he needed.

"Hell, P.J. She could have died in that fire. I didn't think I was going to be able to get in there and get her out. I didn't know what I would find on the other side of the door. But she is more worried about her bloody boxes of things rather than getting herself out of there and to safety. I mean what if I had have lost her? Not that she is mine too lose. God, I don't think the woman barely knows I exist, except to treat me like a little brother to play go fetch. I want to be more than that to her. I want to be so much to her…..…. After Molly left, I decided that women were too much trouble to worry about for awhile. Just concentrate on being good at my job, try and settle into a new life here. Because I like Mt. Thomas. I feel like I belong here you know? But then in waltz's Jo. She was like, well she was………. Hell I don't even think I can find the words. She is just well, everything. And the more I try to impress, the more stupid I feel and probably look. You know? I wonder if she is really laughing behind my back…….. She isn't that much older. I mean if she was really old like you know, nearly thirty well that might be different."

P.J. raised an eyebrow, thinking about the difference in age between him and Maggie. Jack noticed.

"Oh, no offence, P.J. But it *is* more acceptable for a guy to be heaps older than the woman. Ah, no that didn't come out right either. Look, you and Maggie are different. Anyway, I so much want to get closer to her, but I guess I am so afraid she will laugh in my face. I mean we have to work here together. I like it here, so I don't want to leave . She hasn't been here six months yet, so she isn't going anywhere either. God, imagine if we went out and it was a disaster. How could I face seeing her everyday?"

"Well Jack," said P.J., "I am not going to tell you what to do. But well, I don't know. Sometimes maybe, you just have to risk it. You don't know. If you forget about it, you may not realise what you are missing until it is too late."

In the meantime, Maggie had arrived back at her place with Jo. She put the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door.

"Ah, the bathroom is this way," said Maggie. "I will go get you some clean towels and some clothes."

"Thanks for this Maggie, I really appreciate it." Replied Jo.

"Hey, anytime, us girls have to stick together!" laughed Maggie.

"And," Maggie continued, " you will need somewhere to sleep for awhile I guess, so you are quite welcome to have the spare room."

"Oh, no Maggie. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to cramp your style. I mean P.J………????"

"Don't worry about P.J. I will sort him out!" laughed Maggie. "I can always go around to his place. Give you some peace and quiet."

"Yeah it will be different from the Imperial that's for sure." Said Jo.

"Do you know where Jack is planning on staying?" asked Maggie as she headed to the linen cupboard in the hallway.

"Ah, no." came the reply, "He seems to have a problem with me at the moment. I think he hates me."

"What? Jack hate *you*?? What planet have you been gravitating on lately? Come to think of it, since you arrived here what, six months ago?" joked Maggie.

Jo. gave her a blank look. Maggie suddenly realised that she had no idea.

"Oh my god, you haven't noticed have you?" asked Maggie.

"Haven't noticed what?" asked Jo. now feeling very confused. She felt like she had walked in on the middle of a conversation.

Maggie motioned to her to sit down on the couch. She did. Maggie could see that she was going to have to take this right back to the start.

"Well…….. what do you think of Jack?" asked Maggie.

"Hum, well, yeah, Jack is a sweet guy. He *usually* is just so nice to me, the little brother I never had. But I guess I have done something wrong. You see, I was wanting to get some of my things at the Pub and he went ballistic about just getting out. I guess he was right, I really *should* just be thankful that I am okay. I guess I wasn't thinking too straight."

Maggie sat back in her chair. Not sure how to approach her next question other than to just ask it.

"So, you see Jack as a little brother? You don't see him any differently? Don't think you *could ever* see him differently?

"Sorry??…….."

"Because if that is how you feel," continued Maggie, "you had better have a talk to him. I had the same problem once. New Junior Constable came here. Poor Adam. He took a couple of things I said the wrong way. Thought my feelings were mutual. He had such a crush on me, but I had to put him straight. I mean, we had to work together……."

"Oh no." said Jo. "Oh, hell, I …….. I never had…… I had know idea. Jack?? Oh, I don't believe it…….. I don't believe I couldn't *see* it. How thick am I?"

"Well, P. J. and I were talking about it the other night," said Maggie. "We thought that Jack might have already said something to you and you had knocked him back."

"You and P.J. were talking??" asked Jo., "who else knows about this?"

"Well………"

"Let me guess, everyone except me?"

"Yeah well it seems like it. I just thought you knew. I mean, the guy hangs on every word you say. If you have to go out on a job, he is always the first to volunteer. Actually, we have all given up volunteering. Couldn't do it to the poor guy. He just wants to spend as much time with you as he can. I know what it is like. P.J. and I were the same. We have been such good friends, long before we got together."

Jo. just sat there listening to everything that Maggie had said. When she actually thought about it, Jo. could see what Maggie was talking about.

She wondered if perhaps she had known, but chose not to deal with it. After the mess with Andrew she hadn't considered getting involved with anyone. Maggie was still talking, but she hadn't been listening.

"Sorry Maggie……. What? I was somewhere else for a second." Said Jo., coming back to the present.

"I said," repeated Maggie, "you need to talk to Jack. Let the guy know where he stands. If you just view him as a kid-brother type, try and let him down gently, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Anyway," said Jo. standing up, "where *is* this shower?"

Jo. went and had her shower. She felt so much better. Standing under the warm water gave her time to think about what Maggie had said.

Maggie had found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt for her to put on. Jo. got dressed and then stood in Maggie's lounge with a towel, drying her hair.

"My God!," exclaimed Maggie, "what did you do to your arm?"

Jo. looked down at her bare arms. She hadn't noticed, but on her right upper arm, she had quite a bad bruise already developing.

"Hell," she replied trying to think, "Where did th……"

Jo. suddenly realised what caused it. She looked at Maggie.

"Jack grabbed me by the arm to get me out of my room last night," she said. "I guess he must have been holding my arm a bit too tight."

"A bit???," said Maggie, "You are going to have a lovely purple and yellow band around your arm. Do you want something else to wear other than the T-shirt?"

"Ah, yeah, if that's okay," Jo. replied, "Don't want to explain my battle with Jack to everyone."

"Battle with Jack?" joked Maggie, "no-one would believe you anyway! He's as quiet as a lamb!"

Jo. went and changed her top before they both headed back to the station in the C.I. car.

Maggie could see the patrol car stopped on the side of the road. Jo. hadn't noticed it.

Maggie pulled the C.I. car off the road, back a bit from the patrol car.

"What are we doing?" quizzed Jo.

Maggie grabbed the radio and grinned.

"Mt. Thomas 208, don't you know loitering is an offense?" she said into the mic. Jo. laughed.

They could see P.J. and Jack look at each other before looking all around until they spotted P.J.'s car parked behind. Maggie slowly drove forward until she was parked behind them. They all got out of the vehicles.

"What are you two up to?" asked Jo.

"Just heading over to the Imperial," replied P.J., leaning on the back of the patrol car. "Apparently they are doing an inspection, they think it may have been an electrical fault in the kitchen. You two?"

"We're just heading back to the station," said Maggie.

"Well," added Jo., "since *we* have the C.I. car here Maggie, why don't you and P.J. go to the Imperial and Jack and I can take the patrol car back to the station? That's if it is okay with you Jack? Did you want to go back to the Pub?"

"No, that's fine with me," Jack replied, "I'm not in a great hurry to get back there until they say we can get back upstairs. P.J. has offered to let me stay at his place until I find somewhere else."

"Yeah, Maggie has offered me her spare-room. Temporarily of course," she added when she saw the look on P.J.'s face. Maggie and P.J. just looked at each other. It appeared that quality time together would be limited for awhile!

P.J. wandered around to where Maggie was leaning on the bonnet of the C.I. car.

"Good one Doyley," he whispered as they watched Jo. and Jack talking.

"Hey you can talk," muttered Maggie back, "what would you have preferred me to do? Have her sleeping on the street?"

"Well, likewise with Jack," he replied. "I've actually had a bit of a chat to Jack about Jo."

Maggie grinned, "Sounds familiar, us too, about Jack.

Jo. and Jack were continuing their conversation.

"………..so if you want to share a storage unit at the Self-storage," said Jack, "if they let me in, I can take your boxes around there tonight with my stuff in the ute?"

"Well……… sounds great then. It might not be for long though. We will *both* seriously have to find somewhere else to live. I don't want to intrude on Maggie's life for too long," grinned at P.J.. He grinned back.

"Perhaps………… we could share somewhere?" asked Jack cautiously. He didn't want to push it too much, but he *did* want to ask.

"Hummmm, well, it *would* cut our costs," said Jo. pondering, "it could work you know………. Okay. If you can find somewhere that I like too, then you've got a deal!"

Jack smiled. He loved a challenge.

"Hey you two, I hate to break up this little party," said P.J., "but Maggie and I are going over to the Imperial now. You can stand here all day talking if you want, but I think the Boss would probably want you back at the Station."

"Yeah, not a problem," replied Jack.

"Come on then Mags, where are the keys?" asked P.J.

"No, I'll drive," smiled Maggie.

"What do you mean, *you'll* drive? My car I DRIVE."

"Well, *I* have the keys," she teased playfully.

"And you will give them to ME!"

"Nope!"

"Mags……"

Jack and Jo. looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You can drive back to the station," Jo. said to Jack.

"Thank you," he replied with a grin.

They left P.J. chasing Maggie around the car, trying to get the keys back from her.

"I think they just wanted to get us out of the way," laughed Jo. looking at Maggie and P.J. now standing there watching the patrol car turn around and head back to the station.

"Yeah, I think so." Replied Jack. He could see them in the rear-vision mirror. P.J. had his arms around Maggie's waist. Jack smiled to himself.

He, somewhere from within, found the courage to speak to Jo.

"Look about last night," he said, "I am *really* sorry. I didn't mean to totally loose it. I just………"

"No Jack, really it's fine." Said Jo. interrupting. "I deserved everything you said. And I know it is a bit late in coming, but I just wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" he asked

"For getting me out of there," she continued, "I wasn't thinking straight. If you hadn't been there, well, I guess I might not be."

"Look, that's okay," said Jack, trying to play it down, "we were lucky the fire didn't make it upstairs….."

"But you didn't know that at the time," she replied, "You risked yourself to get me and I will *never* forget it."

Jack smiled. "I'd do it all over again if I had to," he replied

Jo. was starting to see Jack in a totally new light. And she certainly didn't mind what she saw.

"So, we friends again?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, of course," Jack replied, "I think we will be best friends."

The End


End file.
